Shugo Chara edición Idol
by Jaz-chi
Summary: Amu luego de esperar a ikuto por mas de 7 años decide irse a estudiar a Argentina ¿Que pasara cuando ikuto regrese?¿Amu seguirá enamorada de ikuto?Descubrelo en esta novela
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo Chara edición Idol:  
**Capitulo 1: prologo :

_-En algún lugar de Tokio-_

_Disclairmer:__Shugo Chara no me pertenece y he tomado personajes y canciones de AKB0048_

**-Amu Pov-**

**Aitakatta, Aitakatta, Aitakatta … yes!... Kimi ni!... Aitakatta! (1)**

_(he estado esperando, he estado esperando, he estado esperando si! por ti !... he estado esperando)_

Hola me llamo Hinamori Amu, tengo 21 años, soy de tés blanca, ojos ámbar y una cabellera color rosa que me llega más debajo de la rodilla. Actualmente me encuentro estudiando en la EDA (Escuela de Artes) ubicada en América, actualmente estoy en la división japonesa. Soy proveniente de Tokio y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué hago tan lejos de casa? Pues hay algo que quiero olvidar…

Amu!...Amu! –escuche decir a alguien-.

He? Ahh Naguisa ¿Qué onda con tus gritos?-le pregunte un poco confundida-.

Pasa que si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a la clase y sabes lo que Tsubasa-sama nos hará- explico con un poco de impaciencia-.

Ahhhh-respondi simplemente mientras analizaba la situación-es cierto entonces… a correr!-dije mientras empezaba a correr

_Mientras en el aeropuerto de Tokio_

**-Ikuto Pov-**

Hola me llamo Ikuto tengo 27 años soy de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos azul zafiro, actualmente tengo 27 años y he vuelto a Tokio para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi pequeña fresita pero cuando llego al aeropuerto de Tokio me encuentro con un gran cartel de la EDA que tiene a MI Amu en el , y para colmo de males me fui de Guatemala a Guatepeor cuando vi llegar a MI hermana Utau (**N/A**: Ikuto esta posesivo jijiji)de la mano con ese crio de cabello marrón y ojos verdes que creo se llamaba Kukai y cuando volví mi vista a Utau esta tenia una enormeeee y digo ENORME barriga de repente me vio Utau y vino corriendo lo mas rápido que su condición le permitía y se me ocurrió algo para vengarme de ella por no decirme nada

Eh Utau-dije con malicia-estas mas gorda o que? –Pregunte inocentemente a lo cual ella respondió con un notable sonrojo-.

Ya te dije que estoy embarazada-respondió enojada-.

Ehh? Cuando?-dije confundido-.

Cuando lo supe baka-dijo sacándome la lengua-.

Ok ok no te enojes Utau-chan – dijo Kukai tratando de calmar a Utau

I-Ikuto vamos a casa-dijo Utau tratando de que no viera el cartel de Amu-.

Bien pero primero explícame por que Amu esta en ese cartel- dije mientras señalaba el cartel

Pues bien, veras que Amu…

**_Eeeeeeen Fin_**

**Jaz-Chi: ok amigos esto fue todo por el momento si les gusto porfa suscríbanse a mi perfil y coméntenlo con sus amigos y dejen muuuchooos reviews ,ok un millón y medio de abrazos psicológicos y me quedo muy German Garmendia ok Ja ne minna-san y Mari-Chan espero que te guste lo que hice **

**(1) Aitakatta de Akb48 **

**Amu: 21 años sus charas desaparecieron con el tiempo**

**Ikuto:27 años su chara desaparecio **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo Chara edición Idol:  
**Capitulo 2:

_Disclairmer:__ Shugo Chara no me pertenece y he tomado personajes y canciones de AKB0048_

_-En el aeropuerto de Osaka -_

**-Ikuto Pov-**

Bien bien ahora Utau no podrá escaparse de decirme la verdad

Y Utau-le dije impaciente-.

Si Iku-chan-dijo intentando sonar tierna-.

Que que hace Amu en ese cartel-dije impacientándome-.

Pues veras…-empezó a contar Utau-

**-Utau Pov-**

Pues veras…-empecé- un día fuimos con Amu, Rima y Yaya a un karaoke, cantamos unas canciones un productor se acerco a Amu cuando termino de cantar un solo y le ofreció una beca en América y yo no te tenia que decir nada de esto porque Amu me lo pidió-dije simplemente

Kukai-Pov

Buena escusa la que Utau se invento-pensé para mi mismo

**-Ikuto Pov –**

Bueno lo único que queda por hacer es- dije –ir a buscar a Amu

NO-gritaron Kukai y Utau-.

Porque no?-pregunte -.

Es que A-Amu tiene…-dijo dudosa Utau un NOVIO… si Amu tiene un novio en América-.

Lo que dijo me dejo helado ¿es que Amu ya me había olvidado? Pues no me importa

No me importa-le grite a Utau-yo si la quiero ver y no me lo vas a impedir-dije decidido-.

Ok ok la puedes ver-me dijo Utau pero di que querías estudiar algo en América no digas que nosotros te contamos de la beca ni nada por el estilo-dijo suplicante-ok?

Ok Utau –dije-salgo mañana y llegare para pasado mañana, buscare un departamento y me inscribiré en la EDA-dije decidido

**-Amu Pov-**

Que nervios en tres días entran los nuevos alumnos y debo presentarme frente a todos en la junta de bienvenida y lo que mas me aterra es cantar yo sola una canción, pues la verdad es que nunca supere mi timidez aunque me deshice de mi exterior cool and spicy de hace años pero aun así sigo siendo muy tímida

Amu ¡-dijo Tsubasa que era un hombre/mujer de unos 25 años aunque por su rostro parecía de 40-.

S-si Tsubasa-san-dije tiernamente-.

Amu vuelve a comenzar desde el principio necesitas aprenderte la coreografía ya-dijo severo Tsubasa-

Ok Tsubasa-san lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas-dije animada -.

La verdad es que desde ayer en la noche tengo un mal presentimiento como de que algo va a pasar solo espero poder aprenderme mi canción y la coreografía a tiempo-.

- - -Eeeeeeen fin- - -

Jaz-Chi: OK esto fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado gomenasai por no haber subido el sábado pero mi querida Mama no me dejo entrar a la compu al igual que mi hermano toda la tarde pero ahora que el ya se fue pude hacerme un rato en la compu ok Ja ne minna-san los adoro y besos me gusto que hayan dejado dos reviews y los adoro ok ahora Ja ne que llego mi hermano a sacarme de la compu by-by


	3. Chapter 3

**Shugo Chara edición Idol:  
**Capitulo 3:

_Disclairmer:__ Shugo Chara no me pertenece y he tomado personajes y canciones de AKB0048_

_-En algún lugar de Tokio-_

_**-Ikuto Pov-**_

Después de resistirme, desde que llegue a casa hasta que me fui al aeropuerto de Tokio, a las quejas de mi mama y Utau que decían-pero ya te vas?-,-pero te extrañe-,-pero todavía no nos contaste como te fue en Paris- a las cuales yo respondí simplemente con un –Hmp- o un – si claro- o un –aja- o algo por el estilo. Lo importante es que ahora me encontraba en el avión rumbo a Argentina era ya de noche y cada que trataba de dormir las turbulencias sacudían el avión.

Rayos!-se me escapo cuando salte de mi asiento por una turbulencia causando así, que todas las personas del avión voltearan a verme- lo siento- dije un poco avergonzado esa noche si que seria larga y al día siguiente luego de bajar del avión aproximadamente a las 7:30 am debería buscar un departamento e inscribirme en la EDA pero había algo que me rondaba en la cabeza ¿Por qué Utau no me había dicho antes que Amu tenia novio?...

_-En america-_

**-Amu Pov –**

Ahhhhhh!-grite luego de que una de mis pesadillas recurrentes dieran paso a mi vuelta a la realidad-esas pesadillas toman cada vez mas realismo-dije para mi misma- debo controlarlas-. Me dije para luego intentare volver a dormir-intente convencerme pero cuando lo logre el sueño volvió a mi…

- En el sueño -

Me encontraba en un parque de diversiones que parecía listo para abrir y venia un psicópata vestido como, como un psicópata con un abrigo negro y cadenas que tocaba el violín y de repente me vio a mi que me encontraba vestida como porrista y me atacaba pero siempre cuando esta a punto de tocarme una luz amarilla me rodeaba y se escuchaba holy Crown y luego me despertaba

- Fin del sueño-

Jazchi: esto es todo por hoy me encantaron sus reviews las adoro son las mejores y empezare a subir los cap los miércoles a la mañana o jueves a la mañana las adoro by-by y perdónenme por no haber actualizado antes y ya se que me quedo muy corto pero ya que el próximo será mas largo y ocurrirán muchas cosas inesperadas ja ne mina san


	4. Chapter 4

**Shugo Chara edición Idol:  
**Capitulo :

_-Disclairmer:__ Shugo Chara no me pertenece y he tomado personajes y canciones de AKB0048-_

_- En el departamento de Amu –_

_**-Amu Pov-**_

_Después de apenas pegar un ojo en toda la noche debido a mis pesadillas recurrentes me propuse hacerme un capuchino; ahh si creo que no les conté por que tengo estas pesadillas recurrentes pues verán…_

_-flash back-_

_Era una fría tarde en argentina estaban a 6° y claro como no si era pleno julio, se veía una peli rosada corriendo hacia su hogar desde hace apenas unos meses cuando… la tranquilidad de la tarde invernal se vio interrumpida por el sonido de autoschocando y un grito desgarrador, la gris acera se vio de un momento a otro llena de sangre y gasolina y las sirenas de las ambulancias no tardaron en hacer su aparición;los paramédicos se llevaron a la pelirrosa de volada al hospital mas cercano que casualmente era el Hospital Español famoso por ses médicos de exelencia ya que este era un hospital/escuela._

_Luego de muchas cirugías y neurocirugías las pelirrosa se despertó pero sin tener la minima idea de quien era mas que su nombre y la dirección de su apartamento…_

_-fin flash back-_

_Luego de eso me hice amiga de Naguisa y me convertí en la prodigio de la universidad una prodigio con sueño _

_-Ikuto Pov-_

_Después de un laaaaaarguiiiiiiiiisiiiiimoooooo viaje baje en La Plata ( que era donde se encontraba la EDA ) y lo primero que note fue que era una ciudad muy verde con muchos arboles de naranjas y mandarinas y cada 7 cuadras había un plaza. Cuando llegue al edificio donde iba a vivir note que se encontraba una señora anciana japonesa que me dio a probar una rara bebida que me dijo se llamaba *mate*. También la ancianita de nombre marta me dijo que tenia que compartir el departamento con un chico llamado Len que también iba a la EDA. _

_-Con Len-_

_Bueno esas son todas las cosas que debes tener en cuenta para no ser un rechazado total en la escuela- me dijo ese tal len kagamine con el que viviría indefinidamente- ahh y mañana se abren las inscripciones para música después del concierto ya que eras japonés como yo empezaras en el nivel a pero con suerte pronto llegaras al nivel D que es el mas alto y allí conoceras a nuestra actual Center Nova y a las sucesoras que son las que nos representan en todo el mundo. Ok entendiste todo Tsukiyomi-san?-pregunto con una sonrisa –_

_Si entendí-dije seguro – pero ok lo que entendí es lo siguiente:_

_1) la escuela ase divide en los grados A, B , C y D_

_2) el grado superior es el D_

_3) Se pasa de grado mediante un examen que se puede dar en cualquier momento_

_4) Cuando llegas al grado D te convertís o en un sucesor, o en un músico o en una center nova y viajas por todo el mundo dando conciertos_

_5) las center novas son especiales porque _

_a) brillan en el escenario (¿?)_

_b) impulsan a los otros a seguir su sueño_

_5) cada 6 meses hay un concierto para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos_

_Que escuela mas complicada-pensé cuando mi estomago gruño -ya estoy acá porque no recorrer para ver donde hay un restaurante?- Me pregunte a mi mismo y le avise a Len que daría una vuelta por ahí después de ver en la plaza un puesto de comida ordene una hamburguesa y unas paras y después de pagar decidí dar una vuelta pero lo que vi me dejo atónito …_

_ -Eeeeeeen fin-_

_Jaz chi que les pareció ¿les gusto? ¿La odiaron? ¿Esta buena? ¿A quien vio Ikuto? ¿Estaba buena la hamburguesa que comió? ¿Me fui muy a las ramas? Ok díganme que les pareció es mi vicio escribir así que háganme mas adicta tal vez si estoy inspirada mas tarde cuelgue otro ok Ja ne mina los adoro by by_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shugo Chara edición Idol:  
**Capitulo 5 :

_-Disclairmer:__ Shugo Chara no me pertenece y he tomado personajes y canciones de AKB0048-_

_**-Ikuto Pov- **_

_Después de pagar decidí dar una vuelta pero lo que vi me dejo atónito… mejor dicho lo que escuche era una dulce y a la vez triste melodía de violín que no estaba muy lejos la seguí y allí estaba ella la causante de tantas emociones que agitaban mi corazón la dueña de la dulce melodía tocándola serena y sin notas que yo estaba allí y cuando me iba a acercar vi que Len se acercaba y le aplaudía a MI Amu_

_-Amu Pov-_

_Después de desayunar y hacer tiempo hasta el mediodía decidí ir a tocar el violín, lo se tocar desde hace poco mas de un año después de tocar una de mis melodías favoritas escuche como Len me aplaudía, Len Kagamine es mi primito de América y siempre va a ser como mi hermano menor (aunque sea tres años mayor) ya que desde que me mude a América tengo que cuidarlo como si fuera mi hijito(N/A es decir cocinar, lavar planchar etc.).Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos cuando note que el me había abrasado, eso solo puede significar algo…_

_Naguisa te conto, no?-le interrogue_

_n-n si me lo conto… pero no la mates creo que esta vez fue muy traumarte no?-me pregunto –pero no te presiono Amu_

_…-_

_Amu-_

_…-_

_Amu!-me grito al oído-._

_Dijiste que no me presionabas – le reproche-._

_Hmp-dijo molesto-ya se que voy a hacer-dijo mientras se acercaba y me hacia cosquillas- muajajaja_

_Nooo! Len ya... Ya jajajaja ya bastjajajajaa!-dije o mejor dicho trate de decir- ok ok te cuento dije para luego sacar mi celular ya que me había entrado una llamada- espérate que contesto ok?-negocie _

_Ok-dijo simplemente_

_Moshi! Moshi!-dije alegre ya que era Naguisa-._

_Amu!-gracias a Dios!-me dijo alterada_

_Nani? Que paso Naguisa-pregunte_

_Donde estas?!-me pregunto enojada-tenemos un ultimo ensayo hoy y yo te fui a buscar y no estabas en tu casa!-me grito enojada-._

_Ahhhhhh-dije-estoy yendo a la universidad, en 10 llego estoy con Len, no te preocupes (N/A: era domingo y el concierto para los nuevos alumnos era el lunes ¿Ok? ) Ja ne!_

_Ay Amu-chan-dijo suspirando – ok haya te veo Ja ne!_

_Ja ne!-dijo Len arrebatándome el teléfono-después te toca contarme ¿Ok?_

_Ok- dije resignada-pero vamos corre corre corre –dije_

_Ok va...no puedo ir tengo que darle el recorrido a mi nuevo compañero Amu.. Nani? Amu -._

_Ok luego te veo Ja ne-dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la EDA_

_-Ikuto Pov-_

_Luego de ver como Amu y Len se trataban tan bien se me partió el corazón pero aun así no iba a dejar a Amu irse tan fácilmente y volví a la casa…_

_-En casa de __Len e Ikuto__ Ikuto y Len –_

_Oye- me dijo Len – quieres conocer la universidad… hay muchas chicas lindas… -me chantajeo – oye me escuchaste-._

_Ok ok pero no te arrodilles-dije burlón- vamos a ver chicas lindas –dije aunque solo quería ver a Amu-._

_-Un rato mas tarde-_

_Estábamos viendo todos los salones y las salas de ensayo cuando Len recibió un mensaje y me dijo:_

_Oye vamos a ver el auditorio que me necesitan ok? –dijo en tono mandón cuando estábamos cerca se pudo escuchar la música de una canción y cuando entramos vimos a Amu tocando el piano _

_Ves tal ves así llegues mejor a la note ok?- dijo muy amable a la chica del piano-._

_Gracias Hinamori-._

_De nada Atsuko-dijo ella con una sonrisa cautivadora y cuando me fije vi a Len a su lado – ok ahora que tenemos bajista empecemos… 1..2…3 luces por favor y_

_Esta soy yo : el sueño de Morfeo_

_Y esta soy yo  
Y esta soy yo  
Y esta soy yo  
Y esta soy yo _

___**Cuando empezó a cantar me derretí su rostro mostraba tanta paz**_

_Dicen que soy  
Un libro sin argumento  
Que no se si vengo o voy  
Que me pierdo entre mis sueños _

**_Parecía que me derretía con cada palabra  
_**

_Dicen que soy una foto en blanco y negro  
Que tengo que dormir más  
Que me puede mi mal genio_

Dicen que soy  
Una chica normal  
Con pequeñas manías que hacen desesperar  
Que nos e bien  
Donde esta el bien y el mal  
Donde esta mi lugar 

_Y esta soy yo  
Asustada y decidida  
Una especie en extinción  
Tan real como la vida  
Y esta soy yo  
Ahora llega mi momento  
No pienso renunciar  
No quiero perder el tiempo  
Y esta soy yo  
Y esta soy yo _

**_Amu siempre tan brillante un día me voy a quedar ciego. Literalmente ella brillaba con cada palabra_**

_Dicen que voy  
Como perro sin su dueño  
Como barco sin un mar  
Como alma sin su cuerpo_

Dicen que soy  
Un océano de hielo  
Que tengo que reír más  
Y callar un poco menos

Dicen que soy  
Una chica normal  
Con pequeñas manías que hacen desesperar  
Que nos e bien  
Donde esta el bien y el mal  
Donde esta mi lugar 

**_Puede ser que a esto se refería Len con lo de brillar, no creí que fuera algo tan literal _**

_Y esta soy yo  
Asustada y decidida  
Una especie en extinción  
Tan real como la vida  
Y esta soy yo  
Ahora llega mi momento  
No pienso renunciar  
No quiero perder el tiempo  
Y esta soy yo  
Y esta soy yo_

Oh 

**_Ella como siempre tan perfecta, si antes me quedaba alguna duda hoy ya se que…_**

_No se lo que tu piensas  
No soy tu cenicienta  
No soy la última pieza de tu puzle sin armar  
No soy quien ideaste  
Quizás te equivocaste  
Quizás no es el momento_

Y esta soy yo  
Asustada y decidida  
Una especie en extinción  
Tan real como la vida  
Y esta soy yo  
Ahora llega mi momento  
No pienso renunciar  
No quiero perder el tiempo  
Y esta soy yo  
Y esta soy yo…

Definitivamente voy a conquistar a Amu Hinamori-grite y ante esto ella solo me vio rara con una cara de (WTF) y yo me sonroje porque sin querer lo había gritado pero cuando ella se acerco paso algo inesperado…

Jaz-chi: muajajajajaja ahora los voy a dejar de nuevo con la intriga quería actualizar el lunes y el martes y también el miércoles pero la inspiración simplemente no vino y pues hoy Jueves 23/05 llego y les traje este capitulo supeeeer largo que me tomo dos horas escribir ok dentro de poco voy a empezar a subir también a mi Facebook así que atentis que capas que lo pongo en un comentario o Ja ne !


	6. Chapter 6

Shugo Chara edición Idol:  
Capitulo 6:  
-Disclairmer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece y he tomado personajes y canciones de AKB0048-  
-Ikuto pov-  
Definitivamente voy a conquistar a Amu Hinamori-grite y ante esto ella solo me vio rara con una cara de (WTF) y yo me sonroje porque sin querer lo había gritado pero cuando ella se acerco paso algo inesperado…  
Se acerco con un paso mortalmente lento a mi y me dijo :  
Disculpa me dijiste algo-en ese entonces lo note Amu Traía auriculares-.  
Ehhh? Que me encanta como cantas Amu–dije algo apenado y cuando vi hacia donde estaban los demás vi que todos traían auriculares-.  
A-Arigato mmm...-dijo esperando que le digiera mi nombre-.  
Ikuto… Tsukiyomie pero eso ya lo debes saber o no Amu-dije su nombre seductoramente a lo que ella respondió con un notable sonrojo -.  
Nani? Acaso eres famoso Ikuto-kun- dijo y cuando lo dijo sentí que mil dagas atravesaban mi pecho -.  
Amu! Soy yo Ikuto-dije desesperado- El neko Heintai,El gato negro de mala suerte Amu no me olvidaste o si?- dije casi en un susurro-  
-Amu POV-  
Después de casi volar hasta la universidad, de enterarme que debía preparar el concierto (la parte de mi clase la C ) y que este debía ser en español viene un loco! Y me culpa por el accidente que sufrí y que no lo recuerdo y como recordarlo si el no vino a verme al igual que todos los amigos que se que debo tener no aguante mas Y me culpa por el accidente que sufrí y que no lo recuerdo y como recordarlo si el no vino a verme al igual que todos los amigos que se que debo tener no aguante mas y comencé a llorar y le grite:  
No es mi culpa haber perdido la memoria Idiota!-dije enojada- y si tantro me querias debias haber venido a verme o al menos video chatear con migo como Ami-dije mas enojada cada vez- y encima te atreves a reclamarme sabes… t-te ODIO idiota-finalice para alejare de alli  
-Ikuto pov-  
Mierda!-maldecía- la jodi de nuevo – dije en vos baja para buscar Amu, seguí buscando hasta que Len me vio y me dijo en vos baja:  
En el parque detrás del gran cerezo -.  
Gracias-dije-pero no se si debería su novio debe ser grande – dije medio tímido medio gracioso-como tu-.  
Ja!-río- nadie puede aguantar a Amu mas que su famita y amigos cercanos –dijo gracioso- como yo , que soy su primito consentido –dijo mientras reía – ahora ve con ella casanovas- dijo animándome-.  
Lo Hare!-dije mientras corría y a lo lejos pude escuchar un buena suerte y cuida a mi primita! -.  
Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que pude llegar al jardín y escuche una melodía muy triste y Amu empezó a cantar…  
Gente eso es todo por ahora les aviso que no subi el miércoles o el jueves ni a fanfiction pues la contraseña se me olvido y les cargue el link del Factbook donde los voy a empezar a subir en un comentario en fin los quiero mucho y gracias por esos 11 reviews y si tienen alguna duda dejenla en un comentario el cual respondere ok ja ne minna san


	7. AVISOOOOO

Holaaaaas gente por un tiempo no voy a escribir porque se me rompió el cargador de la net TT-TT y como me arreglaron el celu voy a tener que esperar para la compu de tema se me ocurrieron dos historias nuevas nya y las titule

**Karma nya** nya espero que pronto me arreglen la compu nya Ja ne ¡


End file.
